New Life
by Korea96
Summary: After the attack by Team Galactic on his home town Jackson goes on a journey to find the people responsible for his teachers death and his mother's suicide attempt. PLEASE REVIEW


This is my first story, hope you like it! I'm only 15 and grammar isn't my strong suit so sorry about any errors. Enjoy…..

CHAPTER 1

"Jackson, its time to wake up!" yelled his mom with her usual pep despite how early it still was. "If you don't get to school on time Mr. Quiggen will be quite upset with you. Jackson opened his eyes, the sun was blocked by his curtains but it still let a faint glow in. He sat up slowly; he looked around and noticed that his Zigzagoon was already gone from her small bed in the corner of the room. He swung his legs off the side of the bed; the floor was cold despite the fact that it was the middle of summer. He stopped and stared at his Wii as he walked towards the stairs; he thought about playing it but decided against it and wandered downstairs.

"Mom have you seen Zigzagoon?" Jackson asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I let her out a little while ago." She said as she washed dishes and whistled an up beat little tune. "You sir are still not dressed." She said eyeing his old ratty pajamas. He sniffed his shirt and noticed just how rancid it really smelled.

"Ew, your right." He said. He turned and hurried up the stairs. After about 20 minutes or so he ran back down the stairs. He noticed that he mom wasn't anywhere to be seen. He walked slowly towards the stairs and wandered out in Striaton city. He looked up, the sun was hot; he wished he could go back inside. He started walking towards the school but remembered that Zigzagoon still wasn't with him. He stopped and thought and realized that she probably went into the dream yard; she liked to play with the wild pokemon there. He turned and for a moment almost turned back around to go to school but his being late wouldn't surprise anyone. He began the stroll to the dreamyard and smelled the wonderful smells of the Café which also served as the first Gym for trainers taking the Gym challenge in Unova. As he wandered into the dreamyard he noticed a large strange looking machine in the middle releasing a very cold breeze and creating a soft hum, Jackson linked this to why the floor of his room was so cold. He remembered the scientist Fennel and thought that this was most likely one of her machines that she used to study Munna's dream mist; the dream mist she collected was used to harvest pokemon dreams which were stored in an area in the center of Unova called the Entralink.

"Zigzagoon," he called "It's time for school!" He heard the soft sounds of his pokemon as she came running out from behind a bunch of trees. "There you are, we have to go now, go say bye to all of your little friends and then meet me at the school." He said. He turned around to walk to out when two men in strange uniforms jumped out from behind the machine.

"HEY your not suppose to be here!" yelled one of them. "Get out, or your goin regret it." "GO Patrat!" he yelled.

"Pat-rat!" yelled his small chipmunk like pokemon. Jackson stepped back shocked that another trainer would actually threaten him with their pokemon.

"You'd better listen to him kid," the other guys said "get out." Jackson took a few nervous steps forward with his Zigzagoon following close behind with her tail tucked below her belly. He wandered out of the dreamyard casting nervous glances behind him at the strange men muttering something about how they had to find Musharna; he wondered what a Musharna was.

CHAPTER 2

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Godsil." Said Mr. Quiggen. He stood at the front of the class with is arms crossed, his face red. "Why am I not surprised? You know that all pokemon are to be kept in their pokeballs." He scolded.

"Zigzagoon return." Said Jackson as Zigzagoon made small whimpers of disapproval. "Now please take your seat." As Jackson sat at his desk his mind wandered. He wanted to know what a Musharna was and why those strange men wanted it and what that machine was and why they both were acting so weird. He thought everyone of the questions over and remembered that he had his pokegear with him; he removed it from his pocket and went online to . He typed in Musharna careful to keep his device out of sight to Mr. Quiggen. His search results came back and he quickly clicked on the first link. It was an article labeled _Munna and Musharna_. He read through the paragraphs fairly quickly and from what he could understand Musharna was the evolved form of Munna and was able to absorb both dreams and recycle dream dust. He sat and pondered why anyone other than Funnel was interested in that stuff. He sat and thought for a bit longer then he felt the clutches of sleep starting to take him; this class was always boring he thought as he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

CHAPTER 3

"Alright!" yelled Mr. Quiggen "everyone outside! Its time for some battle training time." Jackson woke to the sound of chairs being scooted out and the shuffle of excited children running outside to the practice field. He quickly ran out the door, after all this was the only reason that he every came here. Mr. Quiggen rambled through the list of line ups today and Jackson snapped attention only when he heard his name, "ok Jackson and Tyler will be up next." He yelled. Jackson scowled, he hated that over confident jerk, the only reason he was so good was because his father was rich and got him whatever pokemon he wanted whenever he wanted it.

"Ready to go down?" yelled Tyler. "My new pokemon is goin rip your puny little Zigzagoon apart."

"Bring it on, Zigzagoon and I will kick your ass no problem." He hollered back.

"Ok you two! That's quite enough get to the field." Shouted Mr. Quiggen, both boys turned their backs and began walking to their side.

CHAPTER 4

"GO Zigzagoon!" Jackson yelled

"Zig-za-goon!" barked his little raccoon pokemon. He glared across the field at Tyler eyeing his belt with all his pokeballs clipped on. He followed as his hand drifted down and plucked one of pokeballs.

"Go Scraggy!" he yelled. Jackson immediately became concerned, Scraggy was a fighting and dark type and he knew that his Zigzagoon was a normal type which was weak to fighting type pokemon. "You're going down hard!" yelled Tyler over the banter of his classmates.

"That's what you think!" Jackson yelled back. "Zigzagoon and I have been practicing on a new move that's totally goin beat you easy." Jackson knew that he was bluffing but he wouldn't ever let Tyler know that.

"Well then I'll start this up!" Tyler shouted. "Scraggy use tackle!"

"Zigzagoon dodge it than use scratch!" Jackson yelled hoping that Zigzagoon could react fast enough. Zigzagoon's ears twitched and just as Scraggy got within a few feet she jumped straight into the air and came down with a well placed hit right on top of Scraggy.

"Scrag-gy" yelled Scraggy as he was tossed a few yards back from the blow. Jackson knew that Scraggy wasn't really hurt that much most likely just surprised.

"Zigzagoon use attract!" he shouted. Zigzagoon batted her eyes and a flurry of bright pink hearts rushed straight towards Scraggy.

"Dodge it!" Tyler yelled but Scraggy couldn't react fast enough and was hit with the full blow of the attack.

"Ha take that," Jackson yelled "your poor little Scraggy can't attack me anymore!"

"That's what you think." Tyler said back. Jackson watched as the dust settled and noticed that the Scraggy was behind a barrier of a translucent green shield. Jackson cursed under his breath, that stupid thing must have put up a protect at the last possible minute.

"Scraggy use dynamic punch!" Tyler commanded. Scraggy rushed forward with its arm glowing thrusting right at Zigzagoon, it hit right on target. Zigzagoon was thrown back a fell into a heap completely motionless.

"Zigzagoon, are you ok?" Jackson asked worried. Zigzagoon slowly rose to her feet and stood glaring down her opponent. Jackson was worried, if this battle went on much longer than Zigzagoon could get really hurt, then he remembered the move that they had tried to perfect but never did they both had gotten to angry at their constant failures. "Zigzagoon use Shadow Claw" Jackson shouted. Without question Zigzagoon rushed forward weaving side to side; the trademark of a Zigzagoon's gait.

"Scraggy wait for the exact moment then dodge then use your dynamic punch again." Tyler ordered. Zigzagoon wasn't deterred by this though she kept running forward. "Now Scraggy dodge it!" Scraggy jumped into the air but Zigzagoon was ready.

"Follow it Zigzagoon, use Shadow Claw!" Jackson yelled. Zigzagoon used her speed and momentum to launch herself in to the air, and at the last moment her two front feet were lost in a strange blackness and suddenly a larger black pair of claws appeared. Zigzagoon met face to face with Scraggy midair and she raked her claws across the face and torso of Scraggy.

"Scraggy!" yelled Scraggy in pain as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Scraggy is unable to battle!" Mr. Quiggen yelled. A cheer of joy and a flurry of boos rang out through the field, just then a huge earthquake rocked the field and toppled the school.

CHAPTER 5

Chaos broke out throughout the whole city, Car alarms went off everywhere and scared Pidoves flew in all directions.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE CENTER OF THE FIELD!" yelled Mr. Quiggen over the frantic cries of the students. Jackson knew why Mr. Quiggen wanted them to be in the center of the field, being in an open area during an earthquake was the safest place after all. Jackson ran to the crowd of students clutching Zigzagoon close to his chest. Jackson stood right by Tyler who was trying to revive his still fainted and very bruised Scraggy. Then Zigzagoon tore from his arms and ran off towards the epicenter of the earthquake.

"Zigzagoon!" yelled Jackson, "come back!" Jackson bolted after her disregarding the cries of Mr. Quiggen.

"Come back here this instant!" Mr. Quiggen yelled. "The rest of you all stay here, no one move a muscle or your going to be in dentition for the rest of your life." He said angrily. He then turned and ran after Jackson into the dreamyard.

Jackson stepped into the strange area and the cold aura that the machine produced was greater then before. He looked around and saw Zigzagoon growling at the biggest pokemon he had ever seen. Just then Mr. Quiggen ran up beside him.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Mr. Quiggen yelled at him. "Who would hav…" his voice trailed off as he looked up at the huge pokemon.

"Sal-salamance!" bellowed the pokemon.

"Jackson, stay back." Mr. Quiggen ordered, "That's a Salamance, they have a terrible temper and are extremely powerful."

"Sal-mance-salamance!" bellowed the pokemon again. As Mr. Quiggen and Jackson stared down the pokemon two people walked out from behind a bunch of trees.

"I thought we told you to get out of here!" shouted one of the two men. Jackson turned and noticed that these were the same two people who had thrown him out of the dreamyard before.

"Go Patrat!" yelled one of them.

"Come on out Purrloin!" commanded the other one. Two pokemon materialized before Jackson, the Patrat he had seen before and the other pokemon was a small lean purple cat like pokemon.

"Mr. Quiggen, we have a problem." Jackson said with a shaky voice. Mr. Quiggen turned his attention from the Salamance to face their two newest foes.

"Jackson, get Zigzagoon and get out of here. I'm goin try and hold them off." Mr. Quiggen said with determination in his voice.

"HA, hold us off? Good luck, were goin destroy you!" shouted one of the strange men.

"Well lets just see then, go Seismitoad." Mr. Quiggen said calmly despite the pressing situation they were both in. In a flash of light a huge pokemon appeared before them. It was a bulky, froglike pokemon primarily blue in coloration with a lighter cyan underside that is rimmed with black on its belly. It had strange red eyes and speaker like bumps covering it's entire body.

"Now Seismitoad, use your brick break." Mr. Quiggen said with a strange air of confidence that Jackson had never seen in him before.

"Patrat dodge it!" yelled one of the men. Patrat wasn't fast enough though and got hit with Seismitoad's well placed attack. Patrat was tossed back and hit one of the crumbling walls of the dreamyard knocking it unconscious. Seismitoad was obviously well trained though because it kept its attack going right down onto the unaware Purrloin, its back made a terrible crunching sound and it fell to the ground pinned under Seismitoad's hand.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" Mr. Quiggen yelled to Jackson. He was broken out of his trance like state that had been influenced by Mr. Quiggen's battle style. Jackson suddenly sprang into action, he rolled over and plucked up a still growling Zigzagoon and hoped into a small bush. Mr. Quiggen stood back to back with his pokemon prepared for anything. Jackson barley had time to react to what happened next.

CHAPTER 6

"Mr. Quiggen!" yelled Jackson just a concentrated bluish blast of energy flew by the bush he was hiding in, Mr. Quiggen turned but it was too late. Seismitoad and Mr. Quiggen were hit with the attack and sent soaring into the sky; both fell to the ground with a thud neither of them was moving. Jackson started to run towards him but suddenly noticed that their was a little girl dressed all in white behind the Salamance. He watched her; she looked around then said something inaudible to Jackson Salamance then flew into the air with the little girl, picked up the strange machine then flew off. Jackson stepped out from his hiding place and watched as the pokemon zoomed across the sky and out of sight. He snapped back to reality; that was the second time in the dreamyard that he experienced the same trance like moment. He remembered Mr. Quiggen.

"Mr. Quiggen are you ok?" Jackson yelled as he ran towards him and Seismitoad.

"Seis-seis-mitoad…." Said Seismitoad struggling to raise himself from the ground. Jackson knelt down by Mr. Quiggen and saw a huge pool of blood coming from Mr. Quiggen's mouth.

'Oh shit' he thought to himself. "Seismitoad carry him for me, we have to get to the hospital right away."

Jackson sat in the waiting room with his mother; Zigzagoon sleeping soundly on his lap and Seismitoad laying in the corner with its arm in a sling.

"I'm sure he is just fine." Said Jackson's mother, "Probably just a few broken ribs, nothing to bad." Jackson knew that she was just saying that to make him feel better, he knew it was his fault if Mr. Quiggen didn't try to protect him then he would be just fine. "Please honey, don't worry. Whatever happens everything will be jus" her voice was cut short.

"Excuse me," came Nurse Joy's voice; she sounded concerned with a hint of sorrow, "Mrs. Godsil, could you please come with me for a moment." Jackson's mother rose from her chair and followed Nurse Joy towards the emergency room, as the door swung shut Jackson saw a gurney covered by a sheet with two feet sticking out at the end.

_If you didn't get the hint Mr. Quiggen died_

The service was short, cried enough for both herself and her daughter, Ester, who strangely enough she didn't cry once. When the funeral ended Jackson and his mother walked slowly home not exchanging even the smallest conversation.

"Mrs. Godsil!" came a voice from behind them. They both turned around and saw the local scientist Fennel walking quickly to meet them.

"Hello there Fennel, do you need something?" asked Jackson's mom wiping the small pools of tears in her eyes away.

"Actually I need to talk with Jackson about what happened in the dreamyard." She said panting from her short venture outside her house. Jackson smiled to himself, Fennel was slim but apparently her life behind a computer was taking its toll on her physical endurance.

"Yes, that's fine," said Jackson's mom, "just send him home before dark please." She nudged Jackson forward and he reluctantly moved, he really wanted to go home.

"Excellent, follow me Jackson. Auer voir Mrs. Godsil." Said Fennel eagerly pulling Jackson towards the dreamyard and her home.

Jackson stepped into the lab, it was big and cold with the smell of old coffee and stale doughnuts.

"Welcome Jackson, to my humble abode." Fennel said pouring herself a cut of coffee and smiling. Jackson looked up he thought this was nothing even close to an "abode". The ceiling reached a good thirty feet into the air and he knew from his life living here that there was a satellite sitting atop her lab that was at least another ten feet tall. This building towered above every other building in Striaton city even the gym. The strangest thing was that Fennel was interested in Munna and Musharna's dreamdust; he had seen this stuff and to him and many others it was nothing but some pink looking soot.

"Well Jackson I suppose your wondering why I called you here." Fennel said with a big grin on her face. "Here let me give you these as a token of my appreciation for you helping me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two pokeballs. He couldn't believe his eyes, pokeballs were very expensive; how did Fennel get these? "Here take them I insist." She said shoving the two white and red orbs into his hands.

"Thanks professor…." Said Jackson rather confused. "I have not even helped you with anything." He said with a worried look at Fennel, he thought perhaps all this time cooped up in a lab was making her go crazy.

"Nonsense, I just wanted to give these to you without your mother's knowledge, and also I want to know about what you saw in the dreamyard." She said with an excited look on her face. Jackson sighed and sat down, so many people had asked him about this lately and he was rather tired of telling it to everyone over and over again.

"I guess so Fennel." He said feeling a bit sad that this was all she wanted to know. He replayed the nightmarish images in his head, Fennel watched with utter amusement. When Jackson came to the part about the machine Fennel stopped him midsentence.

"WAIT, Jackson explain the machine again." She said with a sudden concerned look on her face. Jackson did as he was told but wondered what the big deal was, it was obviously something or Fennel wouldn't be losing so much color in her face. When he was done she calmly rose from her chair. "I have to go, Jackson go home and stay there don't leave for anything." She demanded.

"Why Fennel? What's wrong?" he asked suddenly worried about her sudden personality change.

"Nothing just go, NOW!" she yelled. Jackson was startled by this and quickly got up out of his chair and made his way to the stairs. As he descended he noticed Fennel franticly scribbling some words on a piece of paper and giving it to one of her assistants, he also heard the name Alder.

CHAPTER 7

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Jackson as he threw his book bag on the table. No reply. He thought that was strange, his mother was usually doing chores or watching the cooking channel in the living room but she was no where to be seen. He wandered around and finally found a note on the coffee table.

_Jackson, gone to get some more food for Zigzagoon in Nimbasa city be back by tomorrow, Love Mom._

_ P.S. I left you some money to get some food at the Gym, don't spend it on candy please._

Jackson thought for a moment but chose not to listen to his mother.

"Zigzagoon come on out." He said releasing Zigzagoon from her pokeball. Zigzagoon appeared and made small growls of displeasure about being woken up from her peaceful sleep. "Come on, lets go get a doughnut or two at the gym." He said smiling at the funny little pokemon. This changed her attitude, she jumped up and wagged her tail and ran to the door ready to go get her treat. "Ok calm down I gotta change my clothes and then we can go." He said. The little pokemon just stared at him and finally understanding that he wasn't ready yet laid down by the door staring longingly out the door. Jackson was just pulling his shirt on when a knock on the door startled him. He hoped down the stairs and opened the door. Outside the gym leader Cilan stood peering into the peephole. Jackson opened the door and waved him in.

"Hello Jackson." Said Cilan with less then his usual cheer.

"Hey Cilan," Jackson said, "What brings you by here today?" Zigzagoon was now laying by Jackson's feet pawing at Cilan for a belly rub.

"I wish better news." Cilan said bending down to give Zigzagoon a pat. He smiled sadly as Zigzagoon licked his hand, he stood slowly and when he spoke he didn't look right at Jackson. "Your mother…..here just read this." He said quickly as he walked away. Jackson looked at the strange note Cilan had given him. He opened it and started reading.

_Jackson, by the time you read this I will be gone. Let me start by saying that I love you. Second of all let me say that Mr. Quiggen and I were intimately engaged. _Jackson dropped the paper in disgust, how could his mother do something like that? He sat on the floor with his hands covering his face, he felt ashamed he hated his mother.

"Zig-goon." Came Zigzagoon's small cry. Jackson looked out from between his fingers and he noticed that she had the note in her mouth.

"No Zigzagoon, I can't read anymore." He wailed. Zigzagoon was persistent though and nudged Jackson with her snout dropping the note into his lap. Jackson looked down and slowly picked up the note afraid of what else he might discover by reading this.

_I love you Jackson. And finally…by the time you read this, I will be dead._ Jackson froze his world spun wildly around him and he fell to a heap on the ground.

CHAPTER 8

"Jackson, Jackson wake up." Came a voice that Jackson had heard before. He slowly opened one eye and then the next. He looked around and noticed he was laying on his couch in the living room. He also saw Cilan, Mrs. Quiggen, Tyler and Ester standing around him, Ester held Zigzagoon who looked very worried and quickly leapt onto Jackson licking his face.

"Hey guys…..why are you al." he said trailing off. He suddenly remembered everything. The note, Mr. Quiggen dieing, Ester not shedding a tear at the funeral. He felt a tear roll down his own cheek.

"Its ok Jackson," said Cilan, "Your mother is fine, well she…. I mean she is…."

"She is in a coma." Said Ester coldly. Jackson looked at her; he felt more and more tears roll down his face.

"Please Jackson, its going to be ok." Came Tyler's voice. It sounded soothing and unusually kind. "She's goin be fine…..at least Nurse Joy thinks she will be."

"Don't be stupid Tyler," came Ester's voice again, "she will either be in that coma forever or she will be damned to a slow death.

"Enough Ester." Came Mrs. Quiggen's voice lacking any amount of confidence. Jackson realized something that he hadn't thought of before; Mrs. Quiggen has it just as hard as him. Her husband died and then not even three days later she found out he was also cheating on her.

"I have to tell you something from Fennel." Cilan said. "She said that you have to try and find that machine and that little girl." He said reading from his pokegear.

"I don't think I can…." Jackson said looking down at the end of couch wiggling his toes.

"I understand if you don't think you ca…"

"Oh please, he is just a big fat baby." Came Ester's snotty voice. "My dad died two days ago and I have not cried once." She said with an air of superiority.

"Just shut up Ester." Shouted Tyler quieting everyone in the room. "You being a bitch doesn't help Jackson get over what's happened these past few days." He said, Jackson thought for just a second he saw a few tears well up in his eyes. "Jackson, at least come with me to Nimbasa City, once we get there you can go back if you feel like it." He pleaded. "Just come with me.

"I'm going too," Ester said, "Tyler I don't care what you say and same to you mother, this is the perfect time for me to start my journey as a trainer and it might be fun if I had some friends at least for a little bit." She said sounding a little sorry but not much.

"I have to think about it," Jackson said slowly "I'll try to tell you tomorrow." Jackson laid his head down on the pillows and everyone go the hint he wanted to be alone for awhile.

"Ok, well I guess we'll be back tomorrow." Said Cilan as he ushered everyone out of the door. "See ya later…..I guess." He said closing the door and locking it behind him.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Knock, knock, knock. The usual sound Jackson heard every morning at around the same time. He knew it was Ester and Tyler; they would have their packs and be ready to head out. Jackson still wasn't sure; he didn't know why Fennel wanted him to find this machine so badly. He slowly rose from the couch; he had been laying there for most of the past three days. He opened the door and was surprised by who he saw.

"Good morning!" said Fennel smiling down at him. Jackson barley had time to process who was there from the time she pushed past him and started making herself a cup of coffee. "So it's been a few days and you need to make up your mind." She said sitting down on the couch and waving him over from the open door. "Here," she said handing him a cup of hot coffee. He, trying to hide his eagerness, walked over and took the cup of warm liquid and downed it quickly. "Well looks like someone was thirsty." Said said as he laid the cup down on the table.

"Zig-goon!" came the sound of Zigzagoon as she bounded down the stairs and proudly plopped herself on Fennel's lap begging for a belly rub. She laughed and rubbed the pokemon between the ears.

"I think you should go with them, not just for me…..but for you, this city harbors too many memories. Maybe you just need to get away from it for awhile." She said setting her coffee down. "I implore you to go with them."

"I…I maybe." He said. "I just can't make this choice overnight."

"I'm pretty sure it's been more like 4 days." She said smiling. She stood up and walked towards the door. "I will be waiting with the others at the pokemon center, if you chose to come gather what you need and meet us there within the next hour, Tyler and Ester were pretty set on going today." She said closing the door. Jackson walked to the window and watched as Fennel walked down the driveway and towards the center.

Chapter 10

"JACKSON, you decided to show up after all!" Tyler yelled running across the center and leading Jackson towards the others.

"Sadly….." said Ester tossing her pokeball as she leaned on the counter.

"WONDERFUL!" yelled Fennel, "I'm so glad you chose to come here after all." She wandered over the a few chairs where her assistant sat with a huge box. "Here," she said struggling with the heavy load, "Tyler get over here and help me." She yelled. Tyler ran over and quickly took the box; she brought it over the counter and set it down.

"What's in here Fennel?" asked Tyler.

"Just some presents." She said laughing. She opened the box and pulled out a wealth of items. "Here first of all take these book bags." She said tossing out three book bags. "These town maps, pokeballs, and running shoes." She said throwing all of them just as quickly as the described them.

"Wow, thanks." Said Tyler

"I agree, this is very kind." Said Ester as she laced up her new shoes. Jackson said nothing as he laced up his shoes and threw the pokeballs into his pack.

"Come on our Zigzagoon." He said pulling her pokeball out of his pocket. In a burst of light Zigzagoon appeared before them sitting on the counter.

"Zig-zig-goon-goon." She said happily.

"Ok now all of you, you need to get going before night." Said Fennel eyeing her watch. "Now all of you go on, I will tell your parents later." She said pushing them all out of the lobby. "And remember stay away from wellspring cave!" she said as Tyler pulled Jackson down the road with Ester walking slowly behind them. 'Oh dear, I do hope they heard me.' She thought as she turned back knocking right into the automatic glass door.

CHAPTER 11

"This is so awesome!" yelled Tyler as he ran down the narrow road weaving through the forest.

"Yes it's awesome," yelled Jackson who was still being pulled by the hood of his hoodie, "but your goin kill me." He turned and saw Ester walking nonchalantly down the road. "You're leaving Ester behind too." Jackson yelled. This stopped Tyler in his tracks and Jackson ran into his back.

"Oh oops." He said. Jackson knew very little about Tyler besides he never go along with him but suddenly Tyler was treating him like his best friend. Tyler came off to Jackson as the typical jock, he wasn't very smart (not saying that all jocks are dumb) but sadly Tyler was. "Ester hurry up!" yelled Tyler.

"Don't rush me you over stupid ape." She said calmly. She kept her pace and walked slowly up to sit on a big rock next to them, Jackson was still sitting on the ground with his hood being held tightly by Tyler.

"Don't call me names you spoiled brat." He shouted getting within inches of her face.

"Brush your teeth." She said flicking him in the forehead. He stumbled back surprised that anyone would have the nerve to hit him.

"Why don't we settle this a different way," he said reaching into his pocket "a pokemon battle right here right now."

"Fine!" she said rising from her rocky chair. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pokeball too. Jackson quietly took a seat where Ester had been, eager to see what kind of pokemon she had in the first place. They both walked ten feet away from each other on the trail and turned around glaring at each other.

"You move first!" yelled Tyler.

"Fine, I hope you know you have absolutely no chance of winning." She yelled back. "Go Spinda!" she yelled. A flash of light followed and the strangest pokemon Jackson had ever seen appeared. It resembled a Panda but also had rabbit like features, the oddest part of it though were its eyes. The eyes were spirals and the whole pokemon seemed to be rather un-stable.

"Weird pokemon ya got there." Said Tyler with a look that could only be disbelief that this pokemon could hurt anything. "Well here we come," he screamed "Go Yanma!" he yelled. Again there was a flash of light and a strange flying pokemon appeared. It basically looked like a black and white dragonfly with huge eyes that seemed to fly at supersonic speeds.

"I'm goin first!" yelled Ester. "Spinda use dizzy punch!" Spinda rushed forward with its fist glowing a bright yellow. Spinda jumped up to hit Yanma but Yanma easily dodge it and flew higher up out of reach.

"Yanma use gust!" yelled Tyler. Yanma flew up even higher and flapped its wings violently until a huge funnel of air picked up Spinda and threw her back a good 10 feet.

"Spinda, are you ok?" asked Esther. She held her breath until Yanma pulled itself up from the ground.

"Spin-spin-da!" yelled Spinda.

"Now Spinda use psybeam!" Ester shouted. Spinda's ears drew in and a burst of rainbow colored light rushed towards Yanma.

"Yanma dodge it!" yelled Tyler. Yanma was fast but not fast enough, as soon as it flew up Spinda tilted its ears and adjusted the blast of psychic energy right at Yanma.

"Wow." Jackson whispered to himself. Spinda was well trained, Ester didn't even have to command Spinda, she just knew to move her ears and adjust the attack.

"Yanmaaaaa!" hollered Yanma as he fell to the ground.

"Get up Yanma! Right now!" Yelled Tyler. Yanma took to the air again and faced its opponent its wings flapping harder then ever. "Now Yanma supersonic!" yelled Tyler.

"Spinda dodge it!" yelled Ester. Spinda jumped into the air and the supersonic flew right below her feet. The blast kept on going and right into the on coming cyclist.

CHAPTER 12

"OUCH!" yelled the cyclist. She laid on the ground with her bike bent into a strange mass of metal. "Who the hell did this?" she wailed.

"I'm very sorry." Came the voices of both Tyler and Ester.

"Its fine, but what kind of idiot has a pokemon battle in the middle of the road?" She asked rising from the ground. Jackson looked in surprise, this kid was a lot younger than what he thought, and she had to be at most 13 years old. "What was that attack anyway?" she asked strangely calmly.

"It was a supersonic." Said Tyler looking down at his feet.

"Wow, a status attack did something like that, you must have a very powerful pokemon." she said brushing the dirt from her jacket.

"Can we do anything to make it up?" asked Ester looking at his mangled bike.

"Well…you could have a battle with me." she said with a slight shimmer in his eyes.

"Well my pokemon is kind of beat up after that battle." Said Ester

"Me too," said Tyler, "but I'm sure that Jackson would be glad to have a battle with you."

"Uhh, I guess." Said Jackson eyeing the girl, she couldn't possibly have a very strong pokemon and knew he would feel bad if he beat her.

"Ok right now!" she yelled. She ran off into the woods and waved them to follow him. "Oh by the way, my names Holly!" he yelled as the others ran to keep up with him. Jackson thought it was rather funny that Holly seemed to just forget about her now very dead bike.

CHAPTER 13

"Ok this will be a one on one battle." Said Ester.

"Ok then, come on out Ditto!" yelled Holly. In a flash of light a pokemon that can only be described as a walking wad of chewed gum appeared.

"Dit-dito." Said Ditto with a blank expression on its face.

"There is no way you can beat me!" yelled Holly.

"Ok then, go Zigzagoon!" yelled Jackson.

"Zig-zig-za-goon." Barked Zigzagoon pawing at the dirt ready for the battle to start.

"Ditto Transform!" yelled Holly. Ditto glowed a bright white and suddenly another Zigzagoon appeared before them.

"What the heck!" yelled Jackson.

"You see," said Holly "Ditto only knows the move transform, but this move as it implies transforms Ditto into an exact copy of what pokemon its fighting."

"That's pretty cool." Muttered Ester from the sidelines.

"No matter," yelled Jackson, "I can still beat you." "Zigzagoon use attract!" he yelled. Zigzagoon summoned a flurry of pink hearts that rushed towards Ditto/Zigzagoon.

"Ditto, don't even worry about dodging it." She said as she pulled a brush from her bag and started combing her long blonde hair. Ditto did just as it was told and the pink hearts hit in a brilliant display of pink. Ditto was completely unfazed.

"What!" yelled Jackson.

"Well you see Ditto doesn't have a gender so by default attacks like attract doesn't effect it." Holly said calmly. "Just try again." She said smiling.

"Fine, Zigzagoon use scratch!" Jackson yelled.

"Ditto when Zigzagoon gets close you use scratch too." She yelled. Ditto remained in one place as Jackson's Zigzagoon rushed forward slashing its claws right at Ditto. Both attacks hit each other and were stalled in their tracks.

"Push it Zigzagoon!" yelled Jackson. Zigzagoon gritted its teeth and powered through Ditto's block and brought her claws right down onto Ditto's face. Ditto glowed again and turned back into its pinkish glob form and fell to the ground unconscious.

"NO DITTO!" yelled Holly. She ran forward and picked up the small limp blob and held it close to her face. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Ditt-dit-do." It said quietly.

"Oh thank god." She said, "Go on return." She said as Ditto withdrew back into its pokeball.

"Good job." Said Jackson as he walked up to her. "Your Ditto put up a good fight, that whole gender thing really threw me off." He said encouragingly. "What I would work on if I was you would be your Ditto's overall strength."

"Thanks I will work on it for sure." She said smiling.

"Well come on Jackson, if we want to get to Nimbasa city by tomorrow we need to get going." Tyler said.

"Ok, see ya later Holly." Said Jackson as he turned to walk away.

"Wait…..could I tag along?" She asked. "I'm going that way anyway, I just thought that…"

"Say no more." Ester said, "It would be good to have another girl with us." Holly smiled and skipped off to walk with Ester.

"Wow," said Tyler, "that girl could be anyone and yet Ester invites her along, but she has known us for years and treats us like crap."

"Eh, it's a girl thing." Jackson said pulling Tyler along back towards the trail.


End file.
